


Crofters comes with Feelings

by HelloThere3306



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloThere3306/pseuds/HelloThere3306
Summary: Logan doesn't understand why Janus insists on having his input in the conversation.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 276





	Crofters comes with Feelings

The mindscape had been thick with tension for approximately sixty seven hours after Janus had revealed his name and Roman had sunk out. Roman had not allowed Patton inside his room, but Virgil had spent the night and emerged the next angered and anxious, and completely and utterly on Roman's side. Patton had stress baked for twenty eight of those hours, stopping when he accidentely substituted baking powder with laundry detergent. While Remus chowed on the remains of the cookies, Janus had begrudgingly put his yellow gloves to good use and cleaned up the mess as a show of good faith.

Logan had resigned to his room, until he was summoned on the sixty eighth hour. 

Most of the other sides had already arrived, the usual four seated dinner table having been extended to accomodate Janus as well as Remus, who had refused life alone and moved into Janus' room in the light sides area. The only door that hadn't reappeared in their area was Remus', probably due to the uncomfortable feeling he provoked in Thomas.

Logan noted the time. 8:37.

No one said anything until the last side arrived, Roman. Patton had claimed one end of the table, Janus the other. On the left side of Janus was Virgil, and the right was Logan. On the right of Patton was Roman, sitting next to Virgil, and on his left was Remus, buzzing excitedly next to Logan. 

Janus cleared his throat. "Remus helped me make dinner. I made sure to make all of your least favorites."

Remus and Janus began eating, as did Patton, but Roman and Virgil refused the food completely. Logan had to remind himself that Janus spoke in lies, and what he had actually meant was that he made their favorites. He silently gave himself a well rounded meal of spaghetti and salad. 

Wasting no time, Janus continued politely after mostly everyone served themselves. "Unless food is more important, I suppose we should begin the talk of mental health. Such a savory dinner chat."

Remus licked his lips loudly. "Not as savory a-"

Janus interrupted. "Where should we begin?"

Patton started, nervously glancing at Roman and Virgil. "Well, I think we should start by... _listening_ to eachother." At Janus' nod to continue, Patton did so. "I mean, I've had trouble listening to other people's suggestions, and I wanna work on that...so I think we should be able to tell eachother when we disagree. We need to be more, uh, self aware!"

Roman scowled and looked at his food, and Virgil took it upon himself to say what Roman must be feeling. "How can we be self aware with the snake here? He lies for a living! Any critique he gives us will steer us in the wrong direction!" Logan thought he saw Janus' mouth twitch, but he had been occupied eating at the time and wasn't one to spread information without fact checking. 

Janus sighed. "Well, as to that, I have nothing to say." Logan knew he had much to say, saw it in the way his jaw clenched to keep the words in. "What say you, Logic?"

Logan blinked, adjusting his glasses nervously. "Well, French philosopher Michel Foucault said that critique may be the reason that the world has advanced the way it has. Even critiques that aren't strictly correct, he stated, were 'discourses of truth.' Even if they are completely wrong, they offer a second point of view and could inspire other ways to improve." As he spoke, Logan was conscious of keeping his words flowing slowly. He knew he had the tendency to talk swiftly when excited, and also knew it was quite annoying to the others.

Janus' lips quirked upwards at Logan's input, prompting confusion in the logical side, but the spark of sense in Logan' words seemed to confuse Roman even more. "But we've always said that lying is strictly _wrong._ How can it be helpful now?" Roman's voice was soft and his eyes sad and confused. Logan was uncomfortable.

Virgil hissed and answered. "It's _not!_ Logan doesn't understand this conversation, he probably doesn't even know how to lie!"

Logan felt a stab of something in his heart at that, something that made his breath hitch and his face go hot. He didn't know exactly what it was, but guessed it must be something bad. He knew enough about bad emotions to begin a breathing pattern in advance. 

Patton made a noise of protest, but Remus beat him to words. "At least he's not taking Janus' side because he's banging him, unlike you and Roman!"

Logan vaguely wondered if Janus had talked to him about making his comments the PG version, because that was strangely mild.

Janus grinned. "Who said he isn't?"

Logan short-circuited, breathing patterns thrown out of the figurative window. He heard Remus' cackles and Patton's sputtering, but all he could see was Janus' smirk and his brown and yellow eyes staring at him. He vaguely felt himself stand from his chair, fixing his tie and his glasses and his tie once again, before promptly turning and returning to his room. 

It was 9:02, and the heat didn't leave his face for fourteen minutes.

~ ~ ~

Logan had been in his room for thirty two minutes after leaving, when he heard a knock at his door. He hardly thought that was necessary, considering that they could rise up into eachother's rooms whenever they wanted. He called the person in anyways.

"Good evening." In slithered the snake, his silky voice making a strange dull echo in Logan's plain room. 

"Greetings," he answered back, more out of obligation than anything else. His face felt the phantom heat from dinner. 

He watched as Janus took his sweet time surveying the room, his face still and his voice silent. He was holding a round tin box. "It's nice," he finally said, though Logan got the sense that he was only being polite. Most of the sides preferred their own rooms to anyone elses, the feelings they got in eachothers domain were simply too uncomfortable. Or, in Logan's case, the lack of anything suggesting this was his room at all. 

Logan wondered what Janus' room looked like.

Janus broke the silence, his face schooled into one of neutrality. "I apologize for my comment at dinner. It was about as appropriate as Remus' pajamas."

"So not appropriate?"

"Definately not."

Logan sighed. "It is alright. I am used to the jests of the others, I believe it is how they show affection."

Janus frowned a little, and continued. "I do apologize, however...I do hope you realize that what Virgil said about you was uncalled for. I should have called him out on it, but..."

Janus trailed off, and Logan picked up the slack. "You need to tread lightly with Virgil for the moment. Peacemaking is hard enough as it is."

Janus nodded regrettably. He held out the box. "I brought you something," he said shortly, biting his tongue to stave off the lies.

Logan stiffly accepted the gift and opened it before Janus could flee. The breath left his body.

"It's much too _early_ for sweets, I know, but I know you like crofters. I had them made before dinner." 

Logan counted thirteen, a bakers dozen. The pastries looked amazing, like flaky donuts filled with crofters jam. "Thank you," he mumbled. He normally only received gifts on Christmas and his birthday. 

When he looked up again, Janus was already gone. Logan frowned. Had Janus eaten any of his creations?

Logan ate two that night, one for himself and one for Janus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...Logan angst.


End file.
